


Контратака

by Amaryllis133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривай взрослеет постепенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контратака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counter Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862922) by [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped). 



> Фик был написан в 2013 году, соответственно, имеются незначительные отступления от канона.  
> Переведено для [SnK Games](http://snkgames.diary.ru/), 2015.

Риваю тринадцать, когда он становится сиротой.

Отец ушел, когда ему было семь или, может, восемь — Ривай не помнит наверняка, но в целом ему плевать. Если живешь в нищете с рождения и без отца жизнь не становится лучше, о хороших воспоминаниях и речи быть не может.

Ривай знает: жизнь — дерьмо, если твоя мать гнет спину на городской фабрике и приходит домой вся в саже, с гудящими от работы в кузнице плечами.

Это грязная работа, и в доме у них тоже грязно.

Первое воспоминание о матери — измазанные углем пальцы, ломающие черствую буханку, чтобы накормить его, чтобы дать возможность выжить.

Ривай чувствует почти облегчение, когда мать умирает — от болезни ли, истощения или забившей легкие сажи; умирает еще молодой, и благодарно улыбается в последнем вздохе, когда боль оставляет измученное тело.

Он скорбит по-своему: вытирает ей руки, вычищает угольную пыль из-под ногтей, смахивает пепел со щек и, наконец, моет ее волосы скудными остатками воды и мыла, до блеска, и они черным шелком укрывают поверхность кухонного стола.

Он возвращает красоту бездыханному телу, запоминая ее такой, — а потом вызывает полицию, чтобы они увезли тело на кремацию. Непрактично зарывать людей там, где может расти пшеница.

Спустя неделю Ривай отмывает весь их крохотный дом, выметает паутину памяти из углов, проветривает простыни от затхлого запаха несбывшихся надежд, оттирает остатки совести с пола, стульев и подоконников.

Когда он уходит, дом выглядит так, словно в нём никто и не жил.

Риваю тринадцать.

 

Риваю пятнадцать, когда его ловят на карманной краже.

Он освоил эту науку в прошлом году, и с тех пор ни разу не был пойман, так что он почти оскорблен, когда господин с большими ушами, седеющими волосами и энергичной улыбкой хватает его за руку.

— Что это ты забыл в моем кошельке?

— О чём вы вообще... отпустите, — резко отвечает Ривай. Отвратительно сальные пальцы оглаживают его руку под рубашкой, перехватывают за локоть. Ривай бегло осматривает улицу, ловит любопытные взгляды, и вдоль позвоночника по спине ползет неприятный холодок.

— Я. Сказал. Отпустите.

— Как только вы вернете мой кошелек на место, молодой человек.

Господин еще не стар, одет неброско — штаны, рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, подтяжки и плащ. Кошелек был в кармане плаща — Ривай приметил это, когда господин покупал сигареты. Он не должен был ничего заметить, тем более почувствовать чужую руку.

Ривай насмешливо ухмыляется, понижая голос, чтобы не привлечь внимания прохожих.

— Заставь меня.

Господин ничего ему не сделает; неуклюжий идиот с дебильной улыбкой и жиром вместо мышц. Нужно, чтобы он ослабил хватку всего на секунду, и Ривая и след простынет.

Но господин кивает и зовет кого-то:

— Капрал!

Толпа вокруг них замирает, удивленная. Ривай резко втягивает воздух носом и пытается вывернуться — безуспешно.

Этого не может быть, думает он, извиваясь в цепких руках. Не может быть, чтобы этот старик был из разведотряда, приехавшего в город на прошлой неделе. Где его форма, где сапоги, где, в конце концов, оружие под плащом? Разведчики, к тому же, расквартировались в деревне, за чертой города, так что этот здесь забыл?

Капрал появляется из толпы, тут же сомкнувшей ряды, и Ривай понимает, что это конец. К черту старика; с такими капралами не шутят. У него светлые волосы, зализанные на одну сторону, непроницаемое лицо и ледяные глаза. У него широкие плечи, на которые наброшена форма разведотряда, и большие мозолистые ладони. У Ривая за плечами много передряг, и ситуацию он оценивает мгновенно. Если дело дойдет до драки, ему не дадут и шанса.

— Капрал, кажется, этот молодой человек позаимствовал мой бумажник, — добродушно сообщает господин, и Ривай щерится в его сторону, а потом снова впивается напряженным взглядом в капрала.

— Всё в порядке, командир, — спокойно отвечает тот, и сердце Ривая пропускает удар — он попытался обокрасть самого командира разведки! — а затем его хватают за шкирку и поднимают над землей. Ривай, задыхаясь, царапает пальцы, стиснувшие его горло.

— Привет. Меня зовут Эрвин, я капрал в подчинении командира, с которым ты уже имел честь познакомиться.

Голос у него приятный, но хватка на горле становится самую каплю сильнее.

— Как тебя зовут?

Риваю некогда отвечать на вопросы, он занят, борясь за глоток воздуха, но когда в глазах темнеет, всё же хрипит через силу:

— Ривай!

Капрал разжимает пальцы, опуская его на землю. Жадно хватая ртом воздух, Ривай мимолетно отмечает, что Эрвин носит перчатки. Эрвин начинает нравиться ему больше командира.

Скосив взгляд, Ривай замечает, что командир забрал кошелек обратно — должно быть, вытащил, когда Ривай болтался, беспомощный, над землей — и пересчитывает его содержимое. Какая осмотрительность.

— У тебя есть выбор, — продолжает Эрвин. — За свои преступления ты можешь отсидеть несколько лет за решеткой, а можешь пойти добровольцем в армию, когда, мм... подрастешь.

— Мне пятнадцать, — огрызается Ривай. В угрозе ему слышится насмешка. Эрвин кривит рот в подобии улыбки.

— Вот как. Тогда увидимся в следующем году на наборе. Или где-нибудь еще.

Ты забудешь обо мне, думает Ривай, когда его отпускают на свободу. Представление окончено, и толпа расходится, а Ривай стоит, потирая синяки на горле, и смотрит вслед Эрвину, уходящему прочь по улице.

Ты забудешь обо мне, и не будет больше повода для тревоги.

Разведотряд покидает город на третью неделю, и Ривай больше не встречает ни Эрвина, ни командира. Тем не менее, теперь он с осторожностью выбирает себе жертв.

Но кражами много не наешься, и Ривай всё так же живет в грязной лачуге, тщетно сражаясь за чистоту. Еды становится всё меньше, и в один дождливый день к нему приходит мысль, что дольше он так, сторонясь городских трущоб, не протянет — и тогда же выход сваливается на него из ниоткуда, болтаясь перед самым носом, прямо как сам Ривай болтался в руках Эрвина.

Риваю пятнадцать, когда он идет добровольцем в разведку.

 

Риваю шестнадцать, когда он встречает Ханджи Зоэ.

В телеге вместе с другими новобранцами он уезжает из своего городка на восток, в город побольше. Других пятеро, и они помалкивают, ссутулившись от тяжести нищеты и отчаяния; другого пути они не ищут. Ривай слышал, что богатенькие сынки теперь идут на заводы, но его ноги там не будет, это уж наверняка.

До города пути — день скачки, телега же ползет еще два дня, и вот наконец дождливым вечером Ривай надевает свою форму, сапоги и ремневые перетяжки для крепления УПМ, а к поясу цепляет пару пустых ножен. Их сгоняют в длинное деревянное помещение, какой-то безымянный наставник толкает речь, и всех шестерых зачисляют в пятьдесят четвертый отряд.

В общежитии три двухъярусные кровати — одна слева, одна справа, и еще одна втиснута у окна прямиком напротив двери. Ривай занимает верхнее место слева и уже укладывается спать, как вдруг замечает на верхнем месте поперечной кровати соседа.

— Привет, — говорит сосед. У него — или у нее? Ривай не может наверняка определить — короткие непослушные волосы каштанового цвета и большие глаза, а на веревочке вокруг шеи болтаются две линзы, скрепленные проволокой. Ривай удивленно вздергивает бровь, разглядывая эти самодельные очки. Как можно брать в разведку слабовидящих? Или новобранцев действительно так мало?

— Привет, — настороженно отвечает он наконец. Сосед склоняет голову набок.

— И как тебе удалось прикинуться шестнадцатилетним?

Ривай хмурит брови.

— Мне шестнадцать.

— Ну да, конечно.

Ривай молча смотрит, как сосед наощупь нашаривает очки и нацепляет на нос.

— Разве что если сощуриться и посмотреть под другим углом, — добавляет тот понимающим тоном, в котором сквозит нотка жалости. Риваю очень хочется пустить в ход кулаки.

— Спокойной ночи, — цедит он сквозь зубы и натягивает одеяло на голову. Осознание сваливается на него внезапно — сколько новобранцев уже успели попользоваться этим одеялом? Ривай глухо вскрикивает и подскакивает на кровати, едва не стукнувшись макушкой о потолок.

— Да, пахнет не розами, — замечает приставучий сосед, теперь уже утешающе. — Держи. Побрызгай немного, — и, достав из своей сумки какой-то баллончик, передает его Риваю. И ободряюще улыбается.

— Доверься мне.

Одеяло вызывает подозрений намного больше, чем предложение помощи от какого-то чудика. Без дальнейших церемоний Ривай опрыскивает постель, и запахи застарелого пота, грязи и пыли тут же уходят, сменяясь чем-то приятным. Ривай наконец сглатывает комок в горле — прежние запахи будят воспоминания, которые лучше не трогать вовсе.

Он опрыскивает подушку, форму, матрас, даже собственную сумку для верности. Сосед заливается смехом, наблюдая за его стараниями, но сейчас Риваю на это плевать. Есть более важные вещи, например, поддержание иллюзии чистоты.

Завтра он постирает свою постель, но пока сойдет и так.

Минуту спустя он неохотно возвращает баллончик под радостное:

— Убедился? Мне можно доверять.

Ривай смотрит, сощурившись.

— Спасибо.

Правила приличия обязывают поделиться чем-то в ответ.

— Меня зовут Ривай.

— Ага, — отзывается сосед, запихивая баллончик обратно в сумку. — Меня — Ханджи.

— Что в баллончике?

Ханджи улыбается, поблескивая глазами.

— Химия.

Ривай решает, что этот разговор пора заканчивать.

— Ясно. Спокойной ночи.

Глаза всё так же блестят — это немного отдает безумием. Ханджи кивает.

— Да, конечно, спокойной ночи, Ривай.

Риваю шестнадцать, когда он понимает, что его первый друг здесь, скорее всего, безнадежный псих.

Риваю всё еще шестнадцать, когда он узнает, что Ханджи — восемнадцать, и он во многом его превосходит.

Например, в маневрировании.

— Уиииии! Так весело! — визжит Ханджи, срываясь с утеса, и тормозит три переворота спустя, приземляясь кувырком через весь двор мимо протянутых рук. — Ривай! Ну здорово же!

Риваю хочется отцепить Ханджи от утеса и сжечь его тросы к чертям.

— Заткнись и возвращайся, тупица, — зовет он вместо этого, поглядывая на инструктора. Тот таращится на Ханджи с легким ужасом. Ривай может его понять.

Ханджи отцепляет трос от пояса, и тот немедленно втягивается в крюк. Ривай со вздохом перегибается через край, чтобы отцепить крюк от скалы и не вызвать при этом обвала. Всё получается; это переполняет его гордостью. Строго говоря, выделенное на тренировку время ограничено, но Ханджи направляется обратно к Риваю неторопливо, словно никуда и не торопится. Их ладони сталкиваются в знак одобрения; точнее, сталкивает их Ханджи, решительно перехватив Ривая за руку. Инструктор всё еще таращится.

— Отлично, теперь твой черед! Я за тебя болею!

— Пожалуйста, просто заткнись, — говорит Ривай с досадой и взмывает в воздух; выстрелив, чтобы зацепиться за скалу, он проводит серию обычных прыжков.

Риваю шестнадцать, когда он выторговывает у инструктора дополнительные часы занятий, пока остальные расходятся по своим делам.

 

Риваю всё еще шестнадцать, когда он выясняет, что у Ханджи между ног.

— Ты что, девушка? — пораженно спрашивает он, глядя на растрепанные, коротко стриженые волосы и плоскую грудь под формой.

Ханджи все еще писает, сидя на корточках, и смотрит на Ривая как ни в чём не бывало. Сегодня у них тренировка с ночевкой в лесу, и Ривай решил отлить за компанию с Ханджи, а она — теперь уже точно «она» — почему-то взяла и присела.

— Вроде как, — отзывается Ханджи. Она уже закончила; Ривай кривится, срывает пучок листьев и сует ей в руку. Ханджи невозмутимо подтирается.

— Мне разницы особой нет — я могу быть и мальчиком. Когда мальчиком, когда девочкой. Но я всегда Ханджи, — и она широко ему улыбается.

Ривай, поморщившись, отводит взгляд и вздыхает.

— К черту. Сдаюсь. Пусть будет Ханджи.

Ханджи склоняет голову набок.

— Для тебя я буду девочкой, Ривай.

В знак протеста он расстегивает ширинку и отливает, наплевав на то, что рядом стоит девушка.

— Прекрасно. Мне всё равно, — бросает он сквозь зубы, слегка смущенный тем, что до сих пор не замечал, что Ханджи не тот, кем кажется. — Значит, будешь моей девочкой Ханджи.

В ответ раздается смех. Ривай поспешно вытирается листьями и заправляет член обратно в штаны. Когда он снова поворачивается к Ханджи, та всё еще смеется.

— Что?

— Иногда, — говорит она, снова расплываясь в улыбке, — я забываю, что тебе всё еще шестнадцать.

Она хлопает его по спине и уходит по направлению к лагерю.

Риваю всё еще шестнадцать, когда он решает, что Ханджи может быть одновременно и другом, и вредным засранцем.

 

Риваю семнадцать, когда он наконец заводит еще одного друга.

Пятьдесят четвертый отряд едет на восток вдоль Стены Роза, направляясь в город. Ривай не помнит, как тот называется, но зато помнит силуэты башен на фоне горизонта, далеко за полями и фруктовыми садами. Башни рвутся вверх за полукругом Стены Мария, ворота поднимаются, и новобранцев ведут внутрь.

Город большой — больше, чем Риваю доводилось до сих пор видеть. Повсюду торговцы, предлагающие свои товары, лавки с колокольчиками над дверью, конюшни, административные здания с аккуратно вымощенными камнем двориками, и даже небольшой пруд с декоративными рыбками на входе в главный военный корпус, куда им приказано идти.

Затем пятьдесят четвертый отряд загоняют в очередные бараки — на этот раз они меньше, но чище, и Ривай решает, что ему здесь нравится. Объявляют перерыв, Ривай принимает душ впервые за три дня дороги и раздумывает, стоит ли запихать туда и Ханджи. Она не имеет никакого понятия о чистоплотности, хотя ее баллончики всё еще завораживают Ривая.

Наконец инструкторы собирают вместе пятьдесят первый, пятьдесят второй, пятьдесят третий и пятьдесят четвертый отряды и знакомят их между собой. Новобранцы выстраиваются рядами, и инструкторы начинают рассказывать про будущие совместные тренировки.

— Вы можете погибнуть. Ваше место займет кто-то другой. То же может произойти с вашими друзьями. Вам нужно научиться работать с малознакомыми людьми так же, как с близкими друзьями. Так что с завтрашнего дня начинаются тренировки всех и каждого.

Ривай думает, что в этом есть смысл, и тем не менее — то, что они собрали все отряды вместе, многое говорит о количестве пополнения. Богатенькие сынки действительно идут на заводы, не так ли?

Скоро их отпускают, и Ривай раздумывает, где искать столовую, когда его накрывает тенью и кто-то — нет, ошибки нет — принимается обнюхивать его шею. У Ривая хватает выдержки не взвизгнуть как девчонка и не пнуть обидчика. Вместо этого он быстро отступает на шаг и разворачивается.

— Хм? — с нажимом спрашивает Ривай, прежде чем понимает, что смотрит кому-то в грудь. Задрав голову, он видит светловолосого парня с квадратным лицом и живыми глазами. Над верхней губой у него уже пробиваются усы. Иногда Ривай задумывается о том, когда увидит свои собственные.

— Привет, — говорит Ривай, и парень моргает, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Привет. Ты пахнешь пионами. — Голос парня едва начинает ломаться — скорее всего, он ровесник Ривая или даже чуть младше. — Почему?

Риваю очень хочется окликнуть Ханджи, чтобы избавиться от нового знакомого, но, в конце концов, он боевой офицер и обязан решать такие ситуации самостоятельно.

— Это дезодорант, мой друг его придумал. Уничтожает запахи, а сам пахнет... ну, полагаю, что пионами.

Ривай даже не знает, как выглядят эти чертовы пионы, он уроженец промышленного городка, и времени на цветы там не оставалось. Но это наводит на мысли насчет Ханджи.

Парень улыбается.

— Хороший запах. Меня зовут Майк.

— Ривай, — отвечает Ривай. — Пятьдесят четвертый отряд. Семнадцать, к слову, — прибавляет он, сытый по горло расспросами о том, как он прошмыгнул в войска, скрыв свой возраст.

— Пятьдесят второй, шестнадцать, — говорит Майк, и Ривай на секунду дает волю зависти — метр семьдесят роста в шестнадцать лет! — но, в общем-то, это не имеет значения.

— Хочешь познакомиться с психом? — спрашивает Ривай. Лучший способ быстро завязать дружбу — пережить вместе что-нибудь ужасное.

— Давай, — кивает Майк, всё еще улыбаясь, и идет следом за Риваем в столовую, где Ханджи громко и с энтузиазмом заводит свои новые знакомства.

Полминуты спустя Майк и Ханджи уже увлеченно обсуждают химические свойства цветочных запахов и спорят о том, какие перспективнее консервировать — маргаритки или пионы.

Риваю семнадцать, когда он понимает, что его новый друг тоже псих.

 

Риваю восемнадцать, когда он снова встречается с капралом Эрвином.

— Здравствуйте, новобранцы, — говорит он. — Стена Мария пробита. Готовьтесь сражаться.

И всё вокруг тут же приходит в движение, не давая Риваю ни минуты передохнуть. Вскоре он уже скачет на лошади на юг, оставляя Стену Розу позади в дорожной пыли. Привод больше не кажется тяжелым, ремни удобно облегают тело, запасные клинки под рукой.

Ривай внезапно понимает, что сможет сражаться.

Справа его нагоняет Ханджи на своей лошади; спина напряжена, взгляд сосредоточен. Ривай запоздало понимает, что она придумала, как укрепить очки на голове; а вот волосы ее отросли и вьются теперь по ветру. Ривай выхватывает из кармана резинку для волос.

— Дай руку!

Она бросает на него взгляд и протягивает руку, и Ривай кладет резинку на ее ладонь. Они всё еще скачут; на секунду их руки соприкасаются, и Ривай вдруг понимает, что не должен потерять здесь друзей. Не должен погибнуть и сам.

— Собери волосы и возвращайся живой, очкастая! — кричит он, перебивая топот копыт. Ханджи смотрит на него, сжимая в руке резинку, и расплывается в улыбке.

— Давай поубиваем сегодня титанов, Ривай, — и ее голос растворяется в шуме, когда она, пришпорив лошадь, скрывается за спинами других новобранцев.

Это не стратегия, не план действий — всего лишь «убей сколько сможешь и возвращайся домой».

Когда он слетает с лошади, взмывая в воздух на тросах навстречу пятнадцатиметровому титану — он уже знает, что всё получится.

Убийство титанов дается ему легко, и эта способность — отбирать их жизни — отчасти даже пугает, но Ривай чувствует, что он создан для этого. У него колотится сердце, когда он в первый раз взрезает клинками плоть на затылке титана, отпрыгивает, проворачиваясь в воздухе, и переключается на других титанов.

Кто-то слева восторженно вопит; Ривай бросает косой взгляд. Одежда Ханджи пропитана кровью титанов, с клинков капает, а в вопле этом — и ярость, и одержимость. Она сражается безрассудно, на одних инстинктах, как было и на тренировках, но инстинкты не подводят — она прорубается сквозь толпу титанов, не сбавляя скорости и напора.

Впрочем, Риваю некогда за ней следить, как и за лохматой светлой макушкой рядом — очевидно, это Майк. Время убивать титанов, пока горожане эвакуируются; держитесь в седле покрепче, говорят им, и скачите во весь дух. Бегите от Марии.

Если в этом и есть какой-то символизм, Риваю не до него — он вонзает третий клинок в шею титана и выдергивает его, забрызгав лицо кровью, и кричит от ярости.

Риваю восемнадцать, когда он понимает, что атаку пережили только десять процентов новобранцев.

 

Риваю восемнадцать, когда он плачет из-за этого — впервые после смерти матери.

 

Похороны проводят в стенах Розы, по-прежнему нетронутой. Лицо Ханджи ничего не выражает, глаза она прячет за бликующими стеклышками. По другую руку от него стоит Майк, тоже не выказывая эмоций, и Риваю не нужно трогать собственное лицо, чтобы знать, что сам он — закаменевшее воплощение скорби.

Капрал Эрвин стоит перед горсткой выживших — осунувшееся лицо, растрепавшиеся волосы. Последняя неделя, полная сражений и эвакуации, далась разведотряду нелегко, особенно после гибели командира. Даже Ривай чувствует печаль по этому поводу.

— Меня повысили в звании до командира, — говорит Эрвин хриплым голосом, — и я спрашиваю тех из вас, кто остался — вступите ли вы в разведку под мое начало? Или останетесь в военной полиции? Люди нужны везде, обе дороги достойны, и... — Его голос срывается. Он не может говорить дальше. Они обессилены и истощены, разведотряд не прошел проверку на прочность. Ривай, впрочем, знает, что Эрвин сможет выбить у правительства очередные финансовые вливания. После того, как Мария была пробита, это особенно необходимо. Военная полиция не станет отвоевывать Марию, не станет даже защищать граждан против волны титанов, которая хлынет через эту дыру.

Ривай только сейчас понимает, где на самом деле хочет быть. Когда Эрвин предлагает тем, кто выбрал военную полицию, отступить влево, новобранцы идут, ссутулившись, мучительно медленно уходя прочь от пережитого сегодня ужаса.

Ривай остается. Его подташнивает при виде Ханджи и Майка, не двинувшихся с места.

Капрал — нет, командир Эрвин — разглядывает их с со смесью облегчения и сосредоточенности.

— Вы сделали свой выбор, и я благодарю вас за это. Назовитесь.

— Ханджи.

— Майк.

— Ривай.

Эрвин снова оглядывает их с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на Ривае.

— Ты всё-таки пришел.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Ривай. Ханджи косится на него с любопытством, но молчит.

— Добро пожаловать в разведотряд. Вооружением, формой и жильем вас обеспечит временный заместитель капрала. Тренировки начинаются завтра.

 

Риваю двадцать, когда Ханджи предлагают должность капрала.

— Почему ты отказалась? — рычит он раздраженно. — Ты хороший руководитель, твои мозги работают лучше, чем у некоторых придурков, и ты ебаный гений в убийстве титанов.

Ханджи сидит на своей кровати в одной ночной рубашке, перелистывая блокнот, который Ривай недавно нашел у одного трупа. Последние слова женщины перед тем, как ее съели титаны. Записи напоминали бессвязный поток бреда, поэтому он отдал их Ханджи, решив, что она сможет в них разобраться.

— Эй, очкастая, слушай, когда я с тобой говорю!

Ханджи поднимает голову; глаза у нее большие-большие, а спутанные волосы рассыпались по голым плечам. Она выглядит ужасно уязвимой, и Риваю приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не отступиться и закрыть тему.

— Я даже капитаном еще не была, в отличие от Майка. Как я могу стать капралом? — она упирает на логику, и Ривая это удивляет. Почти.

— Бред сивой кобылы, ничего более.

Ханджи смеется — слабо, а Ривай терпеть не может ее слабость. Он фыркает, садится на ее кровать рядом и стаскивает свои сапоги, затем носки. Если она будет продолжать в том же духе, стоит хотя бы улечься поудобнее.

Пожалуй, Ривай разделяет ее мнение о том, что они всё еще простые солдаты под началом Майка. Никому из них командир Эрвин еще не предлагал повышения, и это странно, учитывая их боевые заслуги.

— Я... я тут подумала, — начинает Ханджи тихим голосом. Ее пальцы проходятся по корешку истрепанного блокнота.

— О чём? Опять наука? — фыркает Ривай, потому что у Ханджи в голове вечно какие-то эксперименты, рассуждения, гипотезы.

— Да, — удивленно отвечает она. — А как ты узнал?

Ривай смотрит на нее, сузив глаза.

— Просто, черт возьми, продолжай.

— Подумай сам, как давно мы уже убиваем титанов? Поколениями, верно? — говорит она, и Ривай знает, что ее уже не остановить — не теперь, когда она, бросив блокнот на коленях, принимается оживленно жестикулировать. — А сколько пользы это принесло? Отработанный веками метод, результаты не меняются. Но что если... что если...

Ривай сидит рядом с ней два часа, изумленно выслушивая гипотезы, за основу которых взяты беспорядочные записи сумасшедшей. Общение с титанами. Поиск слабых мест. Поиск надежного способа либо прийти с ними к консенсусу и обойтись при этом без поедания людей, либо уничтожить их навсегда.

— А если я стану капралом, у меня просто не будет времени обдумывать всё это, — заканчивает Ханджи. — Мне придется волноваться за судьбу нескольких человек вместо всего человечества.

Фыркнув, Ривай уходит из комнаты, но идея уже проросла где-то внутри него, нельзя не увлечься возможностями, которые она так живописно обрисовала. Быть другом Ханджи означает мыслить гибко и открыто, и Ривай не уверен, насколько это полезно.

Риваю двадцать, когда день спустя командир Эрвин вызывает его к себе в кабинет и предлагает должность капрала. Ривай принимает предложение.

 

Риваю двадцать один, когда он наконец добивается у Эрвина назначения Ханджи своим капитаном.

— Всё это дерьмо про ответственность, — раздраженно бросает он, — я понимаю, что ты хотела сказать.

Ханджи смотрит на него — растрепанные волосы, помятая форма, покосившиеся очки. У Ривая при одном взгляде на нее отчаянно чешутся руки поправить, одернуть, пригладить.

— Но я знаю, что ты сможешь совмещать спасение людей со спасением человечества. Просто будь моим капитаном, Ханджи.

Ему приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не отвести глаз — а что если она скажет «нет»? Что если откажется?

— Ладно, — ухмыляется она, и Ривай чувствует неимоверное облегчение.

А потом Ханджи делает шаг вперед, притягивает его к себе, обнимая за плечи, и тихонько напевает что-то неразборчивое, отчего по спине Ривая идут мурашки. А потом он обнаруживает, что обнимает ее в ответ — уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею.

Целую минуту он таращится на эти ключицы, пока она не отстраняется, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Знаешь, а у тебя, оказывается, есть вера в людей. Для такого чудика это странно.

— Это я чудик? — оскорбленно шипит Ривай. — Ты в зеркало-то смотрела?

Ханджи что-то мычит в ответ, а потом наклоняется так низко, что теперь Ривай чувствует ее дыхание на своей шее, а чужие ресницы щекочут подбородок. Физическое влечение никогда не было его сильной стороной, но это Ханджи, так что он сделает исключение.

— Теперь я и твоя девочка Ханджи, и твой капитан, — фыркает она. — Это ты так делаешь предложение?

— Ты всё еще помнишь эту чепуху? — вздыхает Ривай. Есть моменты в его жизни, которые он предпочел бы забыть навсегда. Например, всего себя в шестнадцать. — Да к черту. Можешь думать что хочешь, мне всё равно.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — радостно заключает она; как будто это всё упрощает. Ривай замирает, всё еще не убирая рук с ее талии. Он теряет все мысли, остается только белый шум — всё то, что, как он думал, было спрятано глубоко внутри. Оказалось, недостаточно далеко, если Ханджи сумела добраться и туда.

— Это тупо. Тупая очкастая. Я ухожу.

Кажется, понимает Ривай, на этом его словарный запас иссяк.

Ханджи приподнимает голову и легко касается губами его щеки, задержавшись на уголке рта.

— Э, — беспомощно говорит Ривай.

— Да ладно, у меня это тоже первый поцелуй, — Ханджи смеется, дразня его, и Ривай чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. Боги, какой кошмар. Он сварится заживо в этой комнате, и Эрвин останется без капрала. Да лучше остаться один на один с пятнадцатиметровым девиантом, чем страдать таким маразмом.

— Это было отвратительно, — говорит он вместо этого и тянет ее за хвост, пока они не оказываются на одном уровне, а потом накрывает ее рот своим и проходится кончиком языка под верхней губой. Ривай надеется, что всё делает правильно; подобное не входило в обычный график его тренировок.

Ханджи гортанно стонет, как делает каждый раз, когда на нее снисходит очередное научное озарение, и отвечает тем же, пытаясь повторить движения его языка. Сначала медленно, потом торопливей, потом с воодушевлением. Они целуются отчаянно, задыхаясь; наконец Ривай прикусывает ей напоследок нижнюю губу и отстраняется, делая долгожданный вдох.

— Так вот зачем люди это делают, — задумчиво говорит Ханджи, кивая сама себе, и снова поворачивается к Риваю. — Попробуем еще разок?

Риваю кажется, что он пьян — пьян от Ханджи, от этого поцелуя, от внезапного смутного влечения, которое давил в себе все эти годы. Всё летит к чертям, когда она смотрит на него так — блестящими, широко распахнутыми глазами — и усмехается.

— К черту, — говорит Ривай, и она радостно пробует «еще разок». Они шатаются, едва удерживаясь на ногах, пока Ханджи не спотыкается об кровать, на которую они и падают.

— Не могу поверить, что это происходит, — вздыхает он, пока Ханджи расстегивает на нём рубашку, оглаживает ладонями грудь и легонько цепляет ногтями соски. Ривай хватает ртом воздух, ошалело моргая.

— Я тоже, — легко отзывается она, стягивая рубашку с его плеч. Ривай обхватывает бедрами ее талию и сам освобождается от куртки и рубашки.

— У тебя такая чистая кожа. И не скажешь, что вырос в промышленном городе.

Пальцы Ривая ловко распутывают завязки на ее рубашке, туго обтягивающей грудь. Ханджи подается вперед, выгибаясь, позволяя стянуть одежду полностью.

— Сама-то выросла в городе с клумбами и фруктовыми садами, — отвечает Ривай, — а здесь только и делаешь, что жрешь мясо и сохнешь в своей лаборатории, тупая очкастая.

— В твоих, ох... словах нет логики, — сообщает она, когда Ривай выцеловывает ей шею. — В действиях тоже. Ты такой чудик.

Она выдыхает слова коротко и часто. Ривай задевает зубами кожу на ее подбородке, забираясь пальцами за пояс. Ханджи подбрасывает бедра, — «ну, поехали?» — и Ривай, быстро расправившись с застежкой, стягивает с нее штаны.

Ханджи лежит на его кровати голая, и ее пальцы зарываются в волосы Ривая — приятное ощущение, Ривай даже глаза закрывает, чтобы сосредоточиться на нём.

— По-моему, для чудика ты вполне социален.

— Не в этом дело, — Ривай открывает глаза и смотрит на нее сверху вниз; потом сам освобождается от штанов и отпихивает их ногой в сторону.

— Нет, именно в этом, — отвечает Ханджи; приподнявшись на локтях, она оглаживает ладонями его предплечья. Они оба теперь на кровати, Ривай сидит верхом на ее бедрах и чувствует легкие пальцы, ласкающие живот, и у него уже наполовину стоит.

— Кажется, я потерял нить разговора, — признается Ривай и охает, когда она обхватывает пальцами его член и проводит по всей длине, один раз, второй, мягко трогая головку. Смеется она тоже мягко, запрокидывая голову.

— Твоя очередь делать мне комплимент.

Ривай толкается в ее руку, горячую и крепкую, и жмурится от возбуждения.

— Что-то вроде «я буду твоим титаном, человек»?

Удивительно, что он всё еще может связно мыслить.

— Сойдет, — шепчет Ханджи. Приподнявшись, она снова тянется целоваться, а потом спихивает Ривая с себя. — А теперь давай потрахаемся.

Ее хватка становится крепче, и Ривая подбрасывает; а затем он, нехотя отводя ее руки, тянется вперед, наклоняется и вылизывает ее грудь, торчащие соски, обводит их и опускается ниже, к ребрам, пересчитывая их короткими поцелуями. Добравшись до пупка, мстительно фыркает в него, и Ханджи смеется, выгибаясь, а Ривай думает, что это отличное сочетание.

Между ног у нее влажно, и Ривай проводит языком по лобку, покрытому короткими темными волосками, потом ниже, не думая о том, насколько это грязно — проходится до самого розового бугорка, торчащего посреди половых губ. Ханджи над ним стонет и просит еще.

И Ривай дает еще — неторопливыми движениями облизывает, посасывает, целует. Осторожно толкается вглубь складок, нащупывая вход, и обводит его кончиком языка, довольно отмечая, как Ханджи дрожит.

Ему кажется, она пахнет летним лесом.

— Погоди, Ривай, давай-ка обратно. Ты не закончил.

И Ривай послушно возвращается, следуя коротким указаниям. Бедра Ханджи напряжены, мышцы живота сокращаются от каждой волны наслаждения — кажется, она уже на пределе.

Он изучает ее тело медленно, но внимательно, под ее чутким руководством приближая оргазм. Ханджи нравится, когда он нежно вылизывает складки, теребит клитор, собирает губами смазку. Ривай удерживает ее на грани оргазма, сколько может, прислушиваясь к ее ощущениям и действуя соответственно.

А потом снова движется языком туда, куда собирался.

— О боги, я сейчас... Ривай, Ривай, — сдавленно стонет Ханджи. Никогда еще Ривая так не возбуждало его собственное имя. Всё тело Ханджи содрогается в накатившем оргазме, она выгибается и царапает простыню. Между ног у нее снова влажно, и Ривай слизывает эту влагу с чувствительной плоти, пытаясь придумать определение вкусу.

Полминуты спустя она хватает его за руки и тянет вверх — и слизывает собственную смазку с его губ и лица, а потом глубоко целует, и Ривай понимает, что это благодарность. Он не забывает и о себе, притираясь членом к ее бедру, не отрываясь от поцелуя.

Когда они прерываются на глоток воздуха, Ханджи смотрит на него сосредоточенно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосала, или хочешь меня трахнуть?

У Ривая в мозгу, кажется, происходит короткое замыкание. Он таращится на Ханджи, пытаясь осознать сказанное, потому что не может быть, чтобы она это предложила. Всё... это.

— Тогда полная программа, — смеется она, и вот Ривай уже лежит на спине, а Ханджи задумчиво разглядывает его член.

— Знаешь, для коротышки ты на удивление хорош.

Это серьезный удар по возбуждению.

— Не делай так больше, — говорит Ривай, и Ханджи снова смеется, а потом накрывает его член рукой и поглаживает нежную кожу. Слова застревают у Ривая в горле. Ханджи собирает с головки выступившую смазку и размазывает ее по всей длине. Другой рукой она щекочет яички, перекатывая их в ладони.

— Черт, — говорит Ривай, и Ханджи согласно хмыкает, а потом накрывает головку губами и берет в рот, в напряженное горячее горло, так глубоко, что Ривай сперва придушенно стонет, и только потом осознает, что это был его собственный голос.

Ханджи посасывает его член неторопливо, вдумчиво, проходясь по всей, длине, почти выпуская и тут же снова заглатывая. Она изучает его языком, выискивая самые чувствительные местечки, а левой рукой всё еще теребит яички. Ривай непроизвольно толкается вперед, и Ханджи предостерегающе кладет ему руки на бедра.

— Не хочу задохнуться, — поясняет она, и Ривай утвердительно мычит, потому что не хочет причинять ей неприятных ощущений. Впрочем, каждый раз, когда она берет его в рот целиком, он боится, что она задохнется.

Она втягивает щеки, когда сосет, и Ривай запрокидывает голову, когда удовольствие накрывает его полностью. Горячо, так чертовски горячо; весь мир сузился до горячего рта вокруг его члена, влажного от слюны, капающей на мошонку.

Ривай понимает, что сейчас кончит, и очень быстро, если она не остановится.

— Ханджи... — выдыхает он. — Хан... ох, черт... Ханджи! — И, слава богам, она выпускает его член изо рта, опухших и покрасневших губ в слюне и смазке. У Ривая пересохло в горле, но он всё-таки пытается озвучить свою мысль:

— Почти кон... ох, кончил...

Ханджи понимающе кивает, отстраняясь, и — безо всякого предупреждения — устраивается у него на животе, притираясь задницей к истекающему смазкой члену.

— Ну что, поехали?

— Ты хочешь? — через силу выговаривает он. Ханджи задумчиво склоняет голову набок.

— Я люблю тебя, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит она, как говорила бы о погоде, о каше на завтрак, о весенней посадке овощей, о тысяче других самых обычных вещей, и Риваю кажется, что у него сейчас случится инфаркт, так яростно колотится в груди сердце.

— Мой член трется об твою задницу, а ты говоришь такие вещи? — выдыхает он со смешком.

— Могу повторить завтра утром, — она пожимает плечами.

— Да нет же, — опьянённый возбуждением, Ривай кладет руки на ее бедра. — Тупица. Ты такая... поверить не могу, что... — Он с трудом подбирает слова, чувствуя себя неловко и глупо, как тогда, в шестнадцать, — но Ханджи наклоняется и вбирает в поцелуй все слова, о которых он может потом пожалеть.

Она поднимает голову, облизываясь; Ривай не может оторвать глаз.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, очкастая, — сознается он, придавленный ощущением того, как звучат эти слова произнесенными, а не в его голове.

Ханджи проводит пальцами по его шее и легонько щипает за правый сосок — Ривая подбрасывает от возбуждения, а еще от ощущения своего члена, вплотную прижатого к заднице Ханджи.

— В меня, — командует она и приподнимается.

Она подводит влажную головку к своему отверстию и уверенно опускается — так, будто занимается этим каждый день. Ривай чувствует, как входит его член, растягивая горячие мышцы.

— Я поведу, — говорит Ханджи, устраиваясь так, чтобы он мог войти в нее полностью. Она стискивает руками простынь по его бокам, и Ривай, не думая, обхватывает ее запястья для большего равновесия. Ханджи улыбается, а потом начинает двигаться — вверх и вниз.

Возбуждение захлестывает Ривая с головой, накатывая обжигающими волнами. Ханджи трахает его в каком-то одной ей ведомом ритме, снова и снова насаживаясь на член, и движение в ее горячей тесноте кажется Риваю самым настоящим раем на земле. Ривай задумывается, что чувствует она сама — и чувствует ли его реакцию на каждый миллиметр этой потрясающей тесноты.

Темп ускоряется, но Ривай не возражает. Ханджи скачет на нём, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях внутри себя; она разжимает кулаки, отпуская простынь, и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ривая — и Риваю от этого тепло и больно одновременно.

— Боги, Ривай, мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит она, глядя на него в упор. — Недостаточно... нужно сильнее.

Ривай кивает. Он стискивает ее бедра и разводит свои ноги, согнутые в коленях. Она приподнимается, а потом насаживается на член Ривая — в ту же секунду, как он подбрасывает бедра ей навстречу.

Это охренительно.

— О да, еще, сделай так еще раз, — хохочет Ханджи, и они трахают друг друга — в унисон. Ривай двигается резко, безжалостно, напористо, Ханджи отвечает тем же, и каждый раз он входит в нее полностью. Он смотрит на Ханджи, чувствует себя внутри нее, и эти ощущения переполняют его, грозя выплеснуться через край.

Приближение второго оргазма Ханджи он узнает по изломанной линии плеч и по тому, как она стискивает пальцы каждый раз, как опускается на его член. Ривай знает, что осталось недолго, и он хочет продержаться до самого конца, ощутить его всем телом. Ханджи тяжело дышит; капли пота срываются с ее лица под ритмичные тяжелые шлепки, и это горячо, так горячо, что Ривай не останавливается — просто не может.

Они трахаются отчаянно, полностью отдаваясь наслаждению. Ривай чувствует, что готов кончить, но его это не заботит — он смотрит на Ханджи. Она стонет, гортанно, бесстыдно, и, насадившись на Ривая в очередной раз, просто замирает, удерживая его в себе.

— Ривай, — стонет она, и Ривай снова двигается в ее разгоряченном теле, и снова входит полностью, до самого конца.

Секунду спустя Ханджи вздергивается, запрокидывая голову, и роняет себя обратно, и только тогда ее накрывает оргазмом. Ривай чувствует, как ее разгоряченные мышцы судорожно сжимаются, влажно стискивая его член, и трахает ее все последние секунды — Ханджи не против, ее тело всё еще бьется в экстазе, который, кажется, передается и Риваю, и мыслей в голове не остается совершенно. Ривай кончает в нее, заполняя всё внутри своей спермой.

Ханджи медленно и осторожно сползает с него, обессиленная, вспотевшая, но счастливая, и падает рядом с ним. Повернувшись на бок, она, лениво улыбаясь, проводит пальцами между ног.

— С тобой там было очень горячо.

Ривай кривится.

— Это пошло, — говорит он, но пошлости в исполнении Ханджи отзываются в нём толчком возбуждения. Он медленно зарывается пальцами в ее влажные волосы, выжидая, пока сердцебиение приходит в норму. Ханджи ластится к его руке, как кошка, и трется носом о его запястье. Ривай фыркает.

— Ты чокнутая.

— Не больше тебя, — она зевает и целует его кожу легким скользящим движением. — К слову, ты у меня тоже первый. Ох, Ривай.

Ривай почему-то краснеет — как если бы Эрвин застал его за передергиванием, и неловко отстраняется.

— Вперед, найди себе второго и сравни ощущения, — говорит он не думая, и тут же жалеет о сказанном, но уже поздно.

Ханджи обнимает его за пояс, проводя пальцами по спине вдоль позвоночника.

— Не хочу второго, — ее дыхание обжигает Риваю шею. — Я буду твоей девочкой Ханджи и твоим капитаном, но ты у меня будешь один.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ривай, не переводя дыхания, и Ханджи снова обнимает его, и в этот момент он внезапно понимает, насколько они оба потные, и грязные, и липкие, и постель к чертям, о боги, это же совершенно неприемлемо.

— И первый мой приказ — мы идем отмываться, — заявляет Ривай и подпихивает Ханджи по направлению к ванной.

Риваю двадцать один, когда он вымывает шампунь из ее мокрых волос и сознается — да, черт возьми, ты у меня тоже первая. И последняя.

 

Риваю двадцать два, когда титаны входят за Розу.


End file.
